Code Kallen 1
by AFSailor
Summary: Alternatywna wersja historii, gdzie Kallen a nie Lelouch otrzymuje geassa. Wersja ocenzurowana, oryginał na moim blogu. Pairing KallenxC.C.


Pierwsza część serii, w której główną postacią jest nie Lelouch ale Kallen. Jest to wersja ocenzurowana ze wszystkich "momentów", wersję oryginalną znajdziecie na moim blogu - adres jest podany w profilu.

- Więc to tutaj – Kallen Stadtfeld przekroczyła bramę akademii Ashford z obawami. Nie podobało jej się, że będzie musiała chodzić do szkoły z bandą brytyjskich, rozpuszczonych gówniarzy, którym wydaje się, że świat należy do nich, bo urodzili się w brytyjskich rodzinach. Jej ojciec był Brytyjczykiem, ale matka – Japonką. Japonką, podkreślała za każdym razem w myślach, nie żadną „jedenastką", jak w tych czasach mówiło się o mieszkańcach Japonii. Dlatego właśnie przystąpiła do organizacji Ougiego i wspierała z całych sił jego działania.

No ale musiała wieźć też normalne życie. Nie podobało jej się, że musiała chodzić tutaj. Większość uczniów była i tak pewnie od niej dużo młodsza. Niestety, takie wymagania miał jej ojciec, a na razie nie miała ochoty się mu sprzeciwiać. Pragnęła udusić swoją macochę i była pewna, że pewnego dnia zawiąże na jej szyi jedwabną wstążkę. Ale teraz nie mogła się zdradzić. Miała zamiar udawać przykładną, spokojną i grzeczną uczennicę. Nie zwracać na siebie uwagi i sprawiać, żeby nikt o nic jej nie podejrzewał.

Akademia Ashfrod była czymś pomiędzy liceum ani uniwersytetem. Niektórzy jej uczniowie byli już dorośli, ale z różnych przyczyn uczyli się tam. Tak było z Kallen. Wszystkie formalności zostały szybko załatwione, w czym pomogło jej pochodzenie. Teraz, trzymając w ręku teczkę, szła spokojnie główną alejką, w kierunku głównego budynku Akademii. Spojrzała na zegarek. Miała już prawie pół godziny do rozpoczęcia lekcji. Obok niej szli inni uczniowie. Czuła na sobie ich spojrzenia, w końcu była tu nowa. Nie chciała zawierać znajomości ani zaprzyjaźniać się z tymi nadętymi palantami. Ale wiedziała, że jak za bardzo zacznie odstawać, to zwróci uwagę. Dlatego uśmiechała się, kiedy ktoś uśmiechał się do niej. Nie podobało jej się nic, z tymi kretyńskimi mundurkami na czele. Spódniczka krótsza być już nie mogła, Kallen wiedziała dobrze, że gdy będzie wchodzić po schodach, to idący za nią faceci bez problemu zobaczą jej majtki. Górna część była obcisła, a jej piersi, z których była tak dumna, niemal gniotły się pod nią. Kilka osób podeszło do niej, przedstawiło się. Kallen uśmiechała się, podawała rękę, ale nawet nie zapamiętywała ich imion.

- Debile – mruknęła, kiedy weszła do szkoły. Zeszła po schodach na dół, do szatni. Było pusto, tylko kilku uczniów gdzieś tam się kręciło. Odnalazła swoją szafkę w jednych z bocznych rogów szatni i przebrała buty. Wtedy poczuła na sobie czyiś wzrok. Odwróciła się powoli. Za nią stało trzech chłopaków. Dwaj bruneci, z czego jeden wysoki, drugi niższy i gruby, a między nimi wysoki, umięśniony blondyn.

- Hej – uśmiechnął się ten pośrodku – Jesteś ta nowa? Jak się nazywasz?

- Kallen – odpowiedziała spokojnie, choć miała co do nich złe przeczucia.

- Fajnie. Ja jestem Joe, to jest Robert a to Tony – wskazał na swoich kumpli – Skoro już się poznaliśmy, to przejdźmy do rzeczy.

- Co takiego? – spytała zaskoczona, nie wiedząc, czego właściwie od niej chcą.

- Mamy tu taki sposób witania nowych – powiedział grubas o imieniu Robert - Nazywamy to „Lodami ze śmietanką" - dodał, uśmiechając się obleśnie.

- Nie jestem zainteresowana – mając coraz gorsze przeczucia, Kallen odwróciła się. Wtedy ktoś ją złapał za ramię i obrócił. Już miała ochotę obalić go na ziemię, ale w ostatniej chwili powstrzymała się. W szatni byli jeszcze inni uczniowie. Ktoś mógłby to zobaczyć. Nie było normalne, że uczennica zna sztuki walki z oddziałów specjalnych. Za ramię trzymał ją Tony, który zaraz potem nacisnął mocniej, popychając Kallen na kolana. Otoczyli ją półkolem. Wszyscy trzej rozpięli spodnie.

(OCENZUROWANO)

Kallen odszukała w kieszeni chustkę i wytarła nią prowizorycznie usta oraz dłonie.

- Robiłaś to już kiedyś? – spytał Joe – Twój chłopak pewnie lubi to.

- Nie mam chłopaka – powiedział, roztrącając ich. Skierowała się szybko do łazienki, gdzie umyła starannie dłonie oraz opłukała usta wodą. Oparła się o ścianę. Czuła nieprzyjemny ciężar połkniętego nasienia w brzuchu. Miała ochotę rzygać.

- Cholera, ale się zaczyna. Następnym razem zajebię każdego – ze złością uderzyła w ścianę.

- Co się stało? – Kallen nawet nie zauważyła, kiedy do łazienki weszła dziewczyna. Była Brytyjką o długich, jasnobrązowych włosach, które sięgały pasa, a z przodu tworzyły grzywkę. Jej duże, zielone oczy budziły zaufanie i sympatię. Nawet Kallen, która nie znosiła Brytyjczyków, stwierdziała, że dziewczyna jest sympatyczna.

- Nazywam się Shirley – powiedziała, podchodząc bliżej.

- Kallen.

- Jesteś nowa? Nie widziałam cię wcześniej.

- Tak, dziś zaczęłam.

- Znasz tu kogoś? – Shirley przyglądała się jej uważnie.

- Nie, nikogo.

- Nieprawda – Shirley roześmiała się – mnie już znasz.

- No… fakt – Kallen też pozwoliła sobie na uśmiech.

- Choć, jest jeszcze trochę czasu do dzwonka, pokażę cię szkołę.

- Dzięki, to miło z twojej strony – Kallen zastanawiała się, czy Shirley też kiedyś przeszła przez to, co ona przed chwilą. Pomyślała, że gdyby te typki zmusiły tą miłą dziewczynę… to chyba wtedy by nie wytrzymała i powyrywała im fiuty.

- Aha, Kallen – Shirley obróciła się do niej – Masz coś na policzku. To masło?

- He he he… niezdara ze mnie – Kallen szybko starła z policzka mokry ślad. Zajrzała do lustra, żeby upewnić się, że nic już nie zostało. Zaraz potem w towarzystwie Shirley zwiedzała Akademię Ashford. Kallen przez ten czas zastanawiała się, czy może jednak są normalni Brytyjczycy. Shirley zupełnie nie pasowała do schematu, z jakim do tej pory miała do czynienia. Była bardzo miła, pokazywała jej wszystkie miejsca w szkole, co jakiś czas rzucała jakąś plotkę i Kallen po pewnym czasie miała poczucie, jakby znały się od dawna. Kallen nawet zastanawiała się, czy nie zapytać Shirley o Joego i resztę, kiedy nagle zadzwonił dzwonek.

- O, już się zaczynają lekcje – Shirley niemal podskoczyła zaskoczona. Złapała Kallen za ramiona – Słuchaj, wpadnij na dużej przerwie do budynku samorządu, przedstawię cię Lulu i reszcie – powiedziała, po czym pobiegła do klasy. Kallen westchnęła i poszła na lekcje. Chociaż dzień nie zaczął się dobrze, starała się nie stresować. Po południu miała robotę.

- Kuuuuuuuuuuurwaaaaaaa! – zaklęła siarczyście, kiedy ciężarówka z najwyższym trudem weszła w zakręt. Spieprzona robota, wszystko poszło się jebać. Plan polegał na wykradzeniu supertajnej broni Brytyjczykom poprzez cichą podmianę kierowcy a potem ciężarówki. Plan poszedł się kochać kiedy strażnicy zauważyli ich podczas wynoszenia ciał z samochodu. Otworzyli ogień. Kei, partner Kallen dostał dwie kule i padł na ziemię. Ona zdążyła wskoczyć do szoferki i docisnąć gaz. Ciężarówka staranowała bramę i wypadła na ulicę. Roztrącając na bok kilka stojących koło wyjazdy aut, wjechała w ruch uliczny. Inni zjeżdżali jej z drogi, powodując wypadki i korki. Przez krótką chwilę wierzyła nawet, że to się powiedzie, ale wtedy usłyszała głos z megafonu.

- Do osoby kierującej ciężarówką! Natychmiast zatrzymać się, inaczej otworzymy ogień.

Jej Gurren był ukryty z tyłu, ale nie mogła zostawić kierownicy. Po chwili zabębniły pociski. Dała po gazie, nie chcąc, żeby ją wyprzedzili. Wypatrywała nerwowo tunelu czy jakiegoś innego miejsca, gdzie mogłaby się schronić. Rozważała już porzucenie ciężarówki, nie wiedziała nawet, co za ładunek dokładnie jest w środku. Pewnie jakaś superbomba. Nagle pocisk trafił w boczne okienko. Odłamki szkła prysnęły. Odruchowo zasłoniła dłonią twarz. Coś ostrego rozorało jej policzek. Wtedy właśnie straciła kontrolę nad autem. Ciężarówka wyleciała z jezdni i spadła na poziom niżej. Resory wytrzymały, a auto z rozpędem wjechało do tunelu, pokonując jeszcze jakiś odcinek, następnie zaś uderzając bokiem w ścianę budynku, który zawalił się.

Kallen otworzyła oczy. Żyła. Bolała ją głowa. Poduszka powietrzna i pasy ocaliły jej życie. Podniosła się. Czuła, jak odrywa się kawałek poduszki. Jej policzek pokryty był krwią, która już przyschła do poduszki. Jęknęła z bólu. Wyszła z ciężarówki. Była w jakimś podziemnym tunelu. Auto miało strzaskany bok. Tuż obok leżała kapsuła, którą wykradli Brytyjczykom. Musiała wypaść pod wpływem wstrząsu. Podeszła bliżej i nacisnęła na klamrę otwierającą. Siłowała się z nią przez jakiś czas, chcąc wiedzieć, czym jest to coś, dla czego zginął jej towarzysz a ona sama wpadła w takie gówno.

Klapa w końcu puściła. Z głośnym „sssssss" otworzyła się. Kallen zajrzała do środka. W kapsule spoczywała kobieta, zwinięta do pozycji embrionalnej, skrępowana pasami. To miała być tajna broń Brytyjczyków? Była wyraźnie rozczarowana. Wyjęła w kieszeni nóż i szybko rozcięła pasy wiążące kobietę. Była niewątpliwie piękna, miała długie, zielonkawe włosy i coś zagadkowego w twarzy. Otworzyła oczy i spojrzała na Kallen tak, że ruda zaczerwieniła się. Kobieta podnosiła się powoli i ujęła w dłonie twarz Kallen. Ich oczy spotkały się, a Kallen czuła, że cos przeszywa ją, wdziera się do jej głowy.

- Co… ty… - Kallen czuła się mocno niepewnie.

- Jesteś silna… - usłyszała głos tamtej – Pozwól uczynić mi cię silniejszą – w tej chwili usta kobiety wpiły się w usta Kallen. Namiętny pocałunek złączył je, a w tej samej chwili Kallen czuła, jakby ktoś wywracał jej umysł na drugą stronę. Spijała słodycz z ust zielonowłosej. To był jej pierwszy pocałunek. Nie wiedziała, że może kiedyś pocałować kobietę. Ich języki stykały się, a ślina krążyła między ustami. Gdy przerwały pocałunek, Kallen oddychała ciężko, gdyż pod koniec wyraźnie brakowało jej powietrza.

- Dałam ci moc – powiedziała zielonowłosa, ocierając usta – Wyczuwam w tobie pragnienie zmian. Teraz możesz spróbować…

- Stać! – rozległ się krzyk. Kallen odwróciła się. Za nią stało pięciu żołnierzy z dowódcą na czele. Ich broń była wycelowana prosto w nią.

- Brytyjka? – spytał zaskoczony dowódca, unosząc w jej stronę pistolet i odbezpieczając go – Trudno, rozkazy to rozkazy.

- Nieee! – w chwili, w której rozbrzmiał strzał, zielonowłosa kobieta rzuciła się przed Kallen. Jęknęła głośno, gdy kula przebiła jej skórę. Kallen patrzyła z przerażeniem, jak na jej oczach tamta kobieta pada na ziemię, a z rany cieknie strużka krwi.

- Moc? – spytała, będąc w szoku.

- Kilka sekund życia więcej? – dowódca wycelował w nią pistolet – Pomodliłaś się, mała?

- Sierżancie – odezwał się nagle jeden z żołnierzy – A może zanim ją zabijemy… - szepnął coś mu do ucha.

Kallen nie czekała. Jedyna droga prowadziła przez nich. Skoczyła między żołnierzy, powalając pierwszego z nich kopnięciem. Jaka tam moc, wierzyła swojej sile. Jej pięść wylądowała na zębach drugiego żołnierza. Zamierzyła się na trzeciego, ostatniego, który stał jej na drodze, kiedy coś ciężkiego, metalowego uderzyło ją w głowę. Osunęła się na ziemię. Chwilę potem klęczała miała ręce skute kajdankami.

- Podłe gnojki! – krzyczała – Sukinsyny! Mordercy!

- So sa suka – jeden z żołnierzy wypluł dwa zęby. Podszedł do Kallen i kopnął ją w bok z całej siły. Ruda terrorystka z jękiem opadła na ziemię.

- Sefie, ja pierwsy – powiedział, klękając przy niej i rozrywając Kallen spodnie.

(OCENZUROWANO)

Żołnierze porzucili ją. Dowódca wyjął pistolet i wycelował w jej głowę.

- Przynajmniej przeżyłaś przyjemność przed śmiercią – powiedział i spojrzał w oczy Kallen.

- Obyście wszyscy zdechli – rzuciła w jego stronę z bezsilną wściekłością.

- Tak jest, pani! – Kallen patrzyła zdumiona, jak wszyscy żołnierze chwytają za broń, przykładają sobie do głów i… sześć głów eksplodowało, gdy pociski rozerwały je na kawałki. Krew, kawałki kości i mózgów rozchlapały się na wszystkie strony. Kallen cofnęła się, przerażona i zaskoczona tym widokiem.

- To właśnie jest moc – usłyszała głos za plecami. Odwróciła głowę. Za nią stała zielonowłosa kobieta, ta sama, którą kilka minut temu przebił pocisk. Tego było już dla Kallen za dużo. Nawet tak silna osoba jak ona nie mogła wytrzymać wszystkiego. Pociemniało jej przed oczami. Nawet z ulgą straciła przytomność.

Kallen piła kawę, siedząc na skraju łóżka. Naprzeciwko niej siedziała C.C. Dziwne imię. Ale przytargała ją do domu, kiedy wtedy, w gettcie straciła przytomność. Rodzicom Kallen wyjaśniła, że jest jej koleżanką, którą zaprosiła do siebie. Jadąc do domu wpadły w strzelaninę, Kallen uderzyła się i straciła przytomność. Ku zdziwieniu C.C. pani Stadtfeld nie okazała nawet specjalnej troski, zgadzając się, aby Kallen zajęła się C.C. Ta szybko obmyła ciało, usuwając ślady gwałtu. W samą porę, bo potem przyszła ta ślamazarna służąca. Gdy zobaczyła Kallen, o mało nie zemdlała. Potem przebrały ją, a niedługo potem Kallen odzyskała przytomność. Pierwsze co zrobiła, to odprawiła szybko służącą.

- Troszczy się o ciebie – powiedziała C.C. patrząc na zamykające się drzwi.

- Niech się troszczy o siebie – westchnęła Kallen, popijając kawę – Nawet kawy nie potrafi zrobić. A teraz wytłumacz mi, co tu się dzieje. Kim ty w ogóle jesteś?

- Jestem C.C. Tyle musi wystarczyć. Obdarzyłam cię mocą królowych.

- Czym?

- Dzięki niej możesz każdej osobie narzucić swoją wolę.

- Czyli dlatego oni wtedy… ale czemu mnie nie słuchali wcześniej?

- Aby geass zadziałał, musisz przeżyć… orgazm.

- Geass?

- To nazwa mocy, którą posiadasz. Nazywają ją mocą królów i królowych. Ci, którzy ją posiądą, mogą zmienić świat. Ale…

- Ale?

- Ceną za jej posiadanie jest cierpienie… i samotność.

Kallen spojrzała w sufit. Mając taką moc, mogąc każdemu narzucić swoją wolę, mogła właściwie wszystko, nawet… zniszczyć Brytanię? Widziała, jak na jedno jej słowo oddział żołnierzy popełnia samobójstwo. To nie był żart.

- Dobrze – powiedziała – A ty?

- Ja? Ja będę przy tobie. To ja dałam ci tą moc.

- Jesteś wiedźmą?

- Można tak powiedzieć – C.C. przysunęła się bliżej Kallen, dotykając jej ramieniem. Kallen miała na sobie tylko długą, białą koszulę. Dłoń C.C. wsunęła się między jej nogi.

- Hej… - Kallen podskoczyła na łóżku, kiedy C.C. delikatnie pieściła jej piczkę. Druga dłoń zielonowłosej wsunęła się pod koszulę rudzielki, pieszcząc jej duże, kształtne piersi.

- Co robisz?

– Przygotowuję cię do wojny – powiedziała C.C. całując jej usta. Delikatnie położyła Kallen na miękkiej pościeli i uniosła koszulę, odsłaniając piersi półbrytyjki.

(OCENZUROWANO)

- He he he… jesteś rozkoszna. To dobrze, że jesteś niedoświadczona, łatwo cię będzie pobudzić. Za każde użycie geass musisz przeżyć coś takiego.

Kallen leżała rozłożona na pościeli, oddychając powoli i miarowo. Wiedziała już, że to będzie cudowna wojna.

W kwaterze głównej ruchu oporu panowało zamieszanie. Ougi starał się dowiedzieć czegokolwiek na temat całej akcji. Wiedział już, że nie poszło tak jak zaplanowali, ale nie wiedział, co się naprawdę stało. Nie miał żadnych informacji od Keiego i Kallen. Czy żyli? Czy może dostali się w ręce Brytyjczyków? Nie miał żadnych informacji, a cały teren był odgrodzony od świata. Nie wiedział, czy nie powinien przenieść kwatery. Wierzył w swoich ludzi, ale nie był pewien, czy Brytyjczycy nie będę w stanie wydobyć z nich informacji. Wiedział, że nie naddaje się na swoje stanowisko, gdyby mógł, oddałby je komuś, ale nikogo takiego w okolicy nie było. Robił więc co mógł najlepiej. I wtedy…

- Szefie… - jeden z członków organizacji wszedł do jego pokoju – Ma pan gości.

- Co?

- Witam – rozległ się z tyłu głos. Mężczyzna odsunął się. Za nim stały dwie kobiety. Pierwsza była ubrana w biały strój z czarnymi akcentami. Długie, zielone włosy spływały na jej ramiona i niżej. Obok niej stała ubrana w czarny, obcisły strój druga kobieta, której twarz skrywała maska w kształcie rombu. Czerwona peleryna opadała na jej plecy.

- Coście za jedne? – spytał zaskoczony, podnosząc się z krzesła.

- Jestem Karo – odpowiedziała kobieta w masce – przyszłam pomóc wam pokonać Brytanię. To jest C.C. – wskazała dłonią kobietę obok niej.

- Czy to jakiś żart?

- Nie – kobieta przedstawiająca się jako Karo podeszła do Ougiego i ujęła delikatnie jego podbródek. Patrzył na nią, ale maska skrywała jej tożsamość – Od dawna przegrywacie. Dziś nie udał wam się zamach. Ja pomogę wam to zmienić. Poprowadzę was ku zwycięstwu. Po jednym warunkiem.

- Jakim? – spytał zaskoczony Ougi.

- Władza. Od tej pory wszyscy będziecie mnie słuchać.

- Kpiny… - Ougi cofnął się – Przychodzisz tu wystrojona jak z cyrku i myślisz, że ot tak wszyscy nagle będą cię słuchać?

- Oczywiście, że nie – odpowiedziała – Ale pozwól mi to udowodnić. Co powiesz na głowę księcia Clovisa?

- Ty chyba naprawdę masz poczucie humoru…

- Spotkamy się jutro. Przyjdź do Shinjuku, skrzyżowanie alei ósmej i piątej.

- Co? – spytał Ougi.

- Przyjdziesz – powiedziała Karo, zawijając za sobą pelerynę i wychodząc. Zagadkowy uśmiech C.C. pożegnał Ougiego.

- To niedopuszczalne! – trzeci książę Świętego Imperium Brytyjskiego, Clovis la Brietannia rąbnął pięścią w stół, aż podskoczyło wszystko, co się na nim znajdowało – Nic nie znaleźliście?

- Nie, wasza książęca mość – generał Darlton stał spokojnie – Przeszukaliśmy całą okolicę. Jedynie ciała żołnierzy z naszego patrolu, rozwaloną ciężarówkę i pustą kapsułę.

- Otaczają mnie partacze – Clovis cofnął się do okna i spojrzał na miasto – Trudno. Zrównać z ziemią całe getto Shinjuku.

- Ale… - Darlton otworzył szeroko oczy – Tam są tysiące cywili.

- Wydałem rozkaz.

- Wasza książęca mość wybaczy… taki rozkaz muszę dostać na piśmie.

- Jak chcesz – Clovis spojrzał na siedzącą przy stole sekretarkę – Pisz – powiedział i zaczął dyktować „Ja, Clovis la Britannia, trzeci książę Świętego Imperium Brytyjskiego, wicegubernator Strefy Jedenastej wydaję rozkaz zniszczenia Getta w dzielnicy Shinjuku i zabicia każdego, kto stawi opór naszej armii". Napisane? Nie guzdraj się tak – Clovis złożył zamaszysty podpis pod rozkazem i wręczył go Darlotonowi. Ten skłonił się i wyszedł. Kilkanaście minut później nad Shinjuku rozległy się strzały i wybuchy.

- SMS? – Ougi otworzył komórkę. Nieliczni znali ten numer. Nadawca nieznany? Wszedł do menu i odczytał. „W tej chwili armia brytyjska atakuje getto? Jesteś w stanie ich powstrzymać?"

- Nie – odpowiedział sam sobie z bezsilną złością Ougi i czytał dalej: „Ale ja tak. Za kilka minut atak się skończy. Karo"

Przeczytał jeszcze raz całego SMSa. Opadł na krzesło. Jego ludzie prosili, by pozwolił im ruszyć do walki z Brytyjczykami. Uparcie odmawiał, wiedział, że zostaną zmasakrowani a nic nie osiągną. Teraz miał jedną deskę ratunku. Wyszedł z pokoju i zszedł do sali, gdzie zebrali się wszyscy członkowie ruchu oporu.

- Za kilka minut atak się skończy, a ten, kto go wywołał, zostanie ukarany – powiedział głośno. Wszyscy zamilkli, patrząc na niego i starając się zrozumieć to, co powiedział. Ougi przełknął ślinę. Postawił teraz wszystko na jedną kartę. Na Karo.

Gdy Darlton wyszedł z gabinetu, Clovis opadł na tron z ulgą. Patrzyła na powoli unoszącą nad Shinuju łunę. Miał zamiar wrócić do pałacu i zająć się malowaniem. Był w bardzo złym nastroju. Cała ta afery nie tylko zniszczyła jego plany ale naraziła jego pozycję. Jeśli cesarz się dowie… Jego rozmyślania przerwał odgłos odsuwanego krzesła. To wstała sekretarka.

- Możesz już iść – powiedział, machnąwszy dłonią. Spojrzał na nią i nagle jego wzrok się zatrzymał na jej oczach.

- Kallen Stadtfeld nakazuje ci – usłyszał – Wycofać natychmiast wojska z Shinjuku.

- Tak jest, moja pani – Clovis wstał z tronu, chwycił za telefon, wybrał numer Darltona.

- Natychmiast wycofać wojska z Shinjuku. Co? Tak, to jest rozkaz. Powtarzam, natychmiast wycofać wojska z Shinjuku! Wykonać!

Clovis rozłączył się i popatrzył na Kallen zadowolony. Ta podeszła do niego. Zrzuciła z głowy okrągłą czapkę wojskową, pod którą ledwo upchnęła swoje włosy. Chwilę później zdjął sztuczną skórę z twarzy, ocierając pot. Dłonią w rękawiczce zdjęła ze ściany gabinetu ozdobny miecz i wyjęła go z pochwy. Ostrze było prawdziwe, sprawdziła to na ręce. Clovis stał spokojnie, gdy trzymany przez nią miecz opadł, ścinając jego głowę. Bezgłowy korpus Trzeciego Księcia Brytanii padł na ziemię, a głowa potoczyła się po podłodze. Kallen zapakowała ją do torby, nałożyła czapkę, maskę i wyszła.

Następnego dnia w szkole wrzało. Śmierć księcia Clovisa była tematem numer jeden. Kallen starała się udawać zainteresowanie, na lekcji, kiedy nauczyciel kazał opowiedzieć, jak pamiętali zabitego wicegubernatora, Kallen wygłosiła nawet krótką mowę na jego cześć. Ale uczniowie mieli swoje sprawy. Shirley poprosiła, żeby razem zjadły śniadanie w zakątku, który jej wcześniej pokazała. Dlatego na długiej przewie Kallen szybko opędziła się od chłopaków, którzy wyraźnie okazywali jej zainteresowanie. Nie było to łatwe, gdyż starała się udawać cichą, leniwą i spokojną dziewczynę. Miała nadzieję, że nie spóźni się na spotkanie z Shirley. Gdy już dotarła w umówione miejsce, Shirley tam jednak nie było. Westchnęła, nie lubiła niepunktualności. I wtedy coś usłyszała. Odłożyła śniadanie na ziemi, skręciła za mur, przeszła przez żywopłot…

Na polance, między żywopłotem a szkolnym murem klęczała Shirley. Wokół niej stali Joe, Tony i Robert. Shirlet znajdowała się w dokładniej takiej samej pozycji jak Kallen wczoraj. W pierwszej chwili półjaponka miała ochotę ich pozabijać. Ale…

- Chłopcy – odezwała się, podchodząc do nich. Shirley przerwała, odwróciła się i zakryła twarz dłońmi ze wstydu – Co byście powiedzieli na zmianę?

- Co takiego? – spytał Joe.

- Widzicie sami, że ona nie robi tego, bo chce. Co powiecie na to, żebym ją zastąpiła?

- Kallen? – Shirley spojrzała na nią.

- Spokojnie, wszystko będzie dobrze – powiedziała, pochylając się nad Shirley i pomagając jej wstać – To jak, chłopaki? Nie macie na to ochoty – rozpięła górę swojej bluzki.

- Zgódźmy się – odezwał się Tony.

- Też jestem za – dodał Robert.

- Stoi – powiedział Joe – ale zrobisz full serwis.

- Oczywiście. Mam nadzieję, że jesteście dość męscy, aby mnie zadowolić. Shirley – zwróciła się do dziewczyny o brązowych włosach – idź na nasze miejsce i poczekaj chwilkę. Zaraz do ciebie dołączę.

- Ale…

- Idź już, no – Kallen lekko pchnęła ją. Po chwili była w objęciach trójki mężczyzn, którzy rozbierali ją i pieścili jej ciało.

(OCENZUROWANO)

Ubrała się szybko.

- Chłopcy – powiedziała i czekała, aż wszyscy trzej na nią spojrzą.

- Kallen Stadtfeld nakazuje wam – mówiła spokojnym głosem, a oni nie mogli oderwać wzroku od jej oczu – Od tej pory nie zwrócicie już ani razu uwagi na dziewczynę. Interesować was będą tylko faceci – podkreśliła to ostatnie z mściwą satysfakcją.

- Tak jest, pani! – odpowiedzieli chórem. Kallen uśmiechnęła się szeroko i pobiegła do Shirley. Ta czekała w umówionym miejscu, a jej nos i policzki były mokre od łez. Kallen usiadła koło niej i wyjęła z kieszeni chustkę, ocierając jej łzy.

- Już dobrze – mówiła – oni już nigdy nie skrzywdzą ani ciebie ani żadnej innej dziewczyny – powiedziała.

- Co? – połykając łzy, Shirley spojrzała na Kallen.

- Nic nie bój, załatwiłam to z nimi.

- Ale czy ty…?

- Nic mi nie jest - Kallen patrzyła na Shirley z sympatią. Ona była taka delikatna. Czuła, że chciałaby móc jej bronić. Ale nie mogła, w końcu miała walczyć z Brytanią. A Shirley była Brytyjką – Spuściłam im lanie – dodała po cichu – Nie mów nikomu, ale od tej pory żaden już nie zbliży się do żadnej dziewczyny z naszej szkoły.

- To znaczy… że ty…

- Tak, ale cicho o tym, bo się zrobi hałas.

- A oni?

- Żaden facet się nie przyzna, że go pobiła dziewczyna, prawda?

Shirley uśmiechnęła się wesoło, wywołując tym samym uśmiech na twarzy Kallen. Obie sięgnęły po śniadania i wesoło rozmawiając, zajęły się ich jedzeniem, wykorzystując resztkę czasu jaka im została do końca przerwy. Kallen starała się nawet specjalnie nie myśleć o popołudniowym spotkaniu, na które wczoraj się umówiła. W towarzystwie Shirley jakoś łatwo było jej zapomnieć o wszystkim. Doszła do wniosku, że musi kiedyś po lekcjach dać się wyciągnąć Shirley na miasto. Jedyne, co ją denerwowało, to to, że tamta regularnie nawijała o tym swoim Lulu. Kojarzyła chłopaka. Od początku nie polubiła go. Miał w sobie coś odrzucającego, aroganckiego. Taką denerwującą pewność siebie i cynizm, które czasem miała też C.C. Tak, ci dwoje pasowali by pewnie do siebie.

- Gdzie ona jest? – stojący na rogu skrzyżowania Ougi w towarzystwie dwójki członków swojej organizacji rozglądał się na wszystkie strony. Nadal nie ufał tej całej Karo, ale musiał przyznać, że zrobiła to, co obiecała. A wydawało się to niemożliwe. Odrzucenie jej propozycji w obecnej chwili byłoby głupie.

- Hej, patrz – Tamaki trącił go lekko ramieniem, wskazując okrytą płaszczem postać, która powoli szła w ich stronę – To ona?

- Nie wiem. Poczekajmy.

Kobieta podeszła bliżej i odsłoniła na chwilę głowę, ukazując jasnozielone włosy.

- Chodźcie za mną – powiedział i ruszyła dalej. Ougi spojrzał na Tamakiego i Naoto, po czym ruszyli za kobietą. W ciszy minęli kilka przecznic. W końcu weszli do zrujnowanego budynku. Gdy znaleźli się w środku, zielonowłosa zamknęła drzwi. Na chwilę otoczyła ich ciemność, a zaraz potem zabłysło światło. W jego blasku dostrzegli stojącą naprzeciwko nich Karo. Ta rzuciła jakiś przedmiot w kierunku Ougiego.

- Oto dowód, o jakim mówiłam – powiedziała. Ougi schylił się, podniósł torbę i otworzył ją. Zarazem potem rzucił ją na ziemię z obrzydzeniem. W środku znajdowała się głowa księcia Clovisa.

- Jak ty…? - spytał.

- Tak, jak obiecałam. Czy teraz mi wierzysz?

- Nie mam wyboru. Ale czego chcesz?

- Jesteście bandą wyrzutków – Karo podeszła bliżej – Działających rozpaczliwie i bez planu, zadających ciosy na ślepo. Czas to zmienić. Chcecie walczyć z imperium? Nauczę was, jak to robić.

- Czemu nie zdejmiesz tej maski? – spytał Tamaki.

- Być może kiedyś tak zrobię. Ale nie teraz. Musicie mi zaufać.

- Zgoda – Ougi zdecydował się – Udowodniłaś co potrafisz, więc jesteśmy do twojej dyspozycji. Co teraz?

- Przyjdźcie tutaj za dwa dni o tej samej porze. Wszyscy – po tych słowach światło zgasło, a chwilę potem C.C. otworzyła drzwi, wyprowadzając zaskoczonych Ougiego, Tamakiego i Inoue na zewnątrz. Karo nigdzie nie było widać.

- Nie ufam jej – jako pierwszy milczenie przerwał Tamaki.

- Ale zabiła Clovisa i uratowała ludzi w Shinjuku… - odpowiedziała mu Inoue.

- To może być jakaś gra. Powiedziała, żebyśmy przyszli wszyscy. Może chcą nas złapać?

- Nie sądzę, żeby Brytyjczycy poświęcali księcia, żeby rozbić naszą organizację – odezwał się w końcu Ougi – Jest tajemnicza, tak. Ale po stratach jakie ponieśliśmy, nie mamy wyjścia. Dopiero co straciliśmy Kallen. Musimy jej zaufać.

- Ja jej wierzę – odezwała się Inoue. Ougi i Tamaki spojrzeli na niebieskowłosą.

- Tak, wyczuwam, że to co mówi, to prawda – dodała.

- Wyczuwasz? – Tamaki roześmiał się, poprawiając opaskę na czole – Tylko dlatego mamy…

- Dość – przerwał mu Ougi – Zrobimy tak jak powiedziałem. Wróćcie teraz do siebie. Następne spotkanie tak jak ona powiedziała. Przynieście jednak broń. Nie zaszkodzi być ostrożnymi.


End file.
